


First Class

by orphan_account, RougemageNick



Series: Just a RWBY OS full of OCs... [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougemageNick/pseuds/RougemageNick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a harrowing initiation, the first day of classes should be a breeze, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Class

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION. FOR THOSE WHO WISH TO SEE THE ARTWORK, UNFORTUNATELY, AT THE REQUEST OF OUR ARTIST, IT HAS BEEN REMOVED FOR THE TIME BEING. I WILL LET YOU KNOW IF/WHEN WE ARE ABLE TO REPOST THE ART. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.

First Class:

After the long day of fighting, the whole team only had so much energy. After getting our schedules and eating dinner, we were dead tired. Jay went straight to sleep, along with Anna and Sasha. Nick was still reeling from the announcement of co-leaders, which is something that had never happened before. It was quite an unusual occurrence, and Nick thought it was odd that Jay could just fall asleep, especially considering his primary reaction to the announcement. Nick called first shower, and walked from the room after grabbing sleepwear. No one planned to argue, and when he had finished and changed, he returned to the room. Nick saw that his team had all passed out. He let out a soft chuckle, and pulled blankets over each. Nick then sat on his bed and opened the small hatch near the elbow on his prosthetic arm. A small interface scroll had been put on the back of the panel, to use when opened. After toying with the programs for a minute, he activated a mechanism that would use some of the electric dust up his arm, jolting Nick awake. He programmed it to go off two hours before the first class tomorrow morning. Satisfied with his alarm like set up, Nick went to sleep. Nick was the first to wake the next morning. The jolt of electricity brought him out of his sleep, and he looked down at the time. Six a.m. Three hours before first period. Nick frowned, and looked down at his arm. This wasn't the first time the program had gotten the time wrong.

He whispered to himself, so as to not wake the others, “For fucks sake......I hate it when that happens.” Nick wouldn't be able tp fall asleep again though. So instead, he stood slowly, attempting to recall some of his old stealth. The floor creaked a bit as he got his things and sneaked from the room for a shower. It was odd, taking two showers within a twelve hour period, but Nick wanted to be sure he was good and ready for his first class. He hadn't worked for two years to get here only to be unprepared. It didn't take him long to get ready. As an ex-thief, one thing he was good at, even now, was preparing himself quickly. When he was finished, he decided go down to the cafeteria and get some food for everybody. He returned with eggs and Ursa steaks, along with a large bottle of orange juice. He got some of the paper plates from his bag, and arranged everything in a decent manner, and poured the orange juice into the four cups. Anna was the first to get up. She sat up in bed, and the cat ears on her head twitched in place as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. She stood, still in her sleepwear, a plain t-shirt and shorts, and walked over to the plates Nick had set up.

"Odd.....I didn't expect you to be the first up....I thought Jay with his.....Freaky need for order or Sasha with her.....Passion.....And energy. I thought she'd be....Early to bed, early to rise." Anna glanced at Nick,

"You went down and got this for us? Thanks....And just so you know, I've never had an easy time sleeping...." She took one of the plates and the cup, and went and sat back down on her bed. The silence dragged on for a few moments, and Anna didn't eat.

"So.....What do you think about the team? What with the events yesterday......How do you think we'll do?" he asked, hoping to end the silence.

"Oh....Uh....I'm not sure. I think we'll be a good team....I mean, what Ozpin said seems right, you do seem to balance out with Jay....But....Jay and Sasha seem ready to kill eachother. I don't want them to, but Sasha's aggressive towards him. And he's......He acts like he's above it, and I think that just makes it worse...."

"Yeah.....Jay seems to be a bit of a puzzle...At least to me.....He seems arrogant, but also seems humble at times. And Sasha.....She's just rebellious. And Jay's type make her angry just out of character." Anna glanced over at Jay, and over at Sasha,

"You don't think they'll have an actual fight, do you?" Nick considered this a moment,

"I'm thinking the chances are high....And I'm hoping we're there when it happens....At least we can do something about it." Anna continued toying with the food for a few minutes before eating. She didn't seem interested in eating much, but she ate everything on the plate. At that point, it was just past seven. Nick and Anna began attempting to wake Jay and Sasha......As it turns out, this was their first true challenge. Anna tried shaking Sasha awake, and speaking to her, but her actions didn't seem to even register. Nick tried to get Jay up with force, but he seemed able to sleep through a hurricane, every now and then muttering something about tests or something called a Dark Voice....After ten minutes of failing to wake them, they stood for a minute.....

"Maybe we should just let them sleep....Perhaps they'll wake up in time for class?"

Nick chuckled, "And maybe I'll get my left arm back....No.....Why don't we switch. You try to get this one awake, I'll.....try to wake Sasha."

Anna nodded in agreement, and they walked past eachother to the other's beds. Nick looked at Sasha for a moment, then shook his head to order. He thought for a moment....If he did something wrong, Sasha would probably skin him and burn him.....Instead, he yanked the blanket from the bed. He knew she wore clothes to bed....He'd seen them the first night they were there. So it wasn't a problem. Sasha, now exposed to the cold morning air without the blanket covering her, sat up, her hair a bit scruffy on one side. She quickly rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at Nick,

"Why did you take my damn blanket?" She muttered through a yawn.

"I needed you to get up.....And it worked...." Sasha frowned and stood. After retrieving her bag, she almost walked from the room, but leaned over the small table where Nick had laid the plates....She took a deep breath in and examined the plates.

"Ursa steaks?" she asked, turning and looked back and forth between Nick and Anna. Anna pointed at Nick.Nick stood and stuttered a moment, "Thanks," Sasha said, taking one of the plates and walking from the room. Nick looked over at Anna.

Anna smiled, "Your face is red...." she said, holding back laughter.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Just see if you can wake that one, ok?" Anna stopped laughing and looked down at Jay. She wasn't sure what to do.....She leaned towards him a bit, and tried to whisper at him,

"Wake up now.....We have to get ready for class...." Jay rolled over and she stood up again. She reached down and shook his shoulder gently. Jay muttered something inaudible, and began to stretch himself out. His eyes opened, and he looked around.

"Why have you woken me at this hour." It didn't sound like he was asking question. Anna looked at Nick, and he stood from where he had sat down.

"Because it's almost time for class, now get up and get ready." Jay scoffed, and continued stretching. Anna remembered the first day, where he had seemingly gotten completely ready in about five minutes. He stood, retrieved his bag and walked from the room without another word. He returned a minute or two before Sasha did, appearing alert with his glasses on, uniform donned. Sasha followed soon after, and looked at Jay for a moment with disdain in her eyes.

"Oh great.... **He's** up..." she said sarcastically. Jay frowned for a moment.

"Oh joy, if it isn't Miss Class & Intellect. Have a good hibernation?" he mocked.

Sasha gritted her teeth, "I will set you on fire without even striking a match." she threatened.

"Oh yes, cause threatening me will immediately make it all better." He began clapping, giving her a mocking smile and shaking his head, "Good job....Just a terrific job. The world is now free of all people you hate. Don't you feel better? No? Oh well gosh...I thought your threat would fix-"

"Oh my Monty, Jay, shut up....And you," he pointed at Sasha, "Calm down already. Neither of you are getting anywhere with this." Nick came to stand between them.

"......Nick's correct. Let's just try to get through this single day without fighting." Jay said. Sasha looked like she calmed at least a little, but didn't acknowledge Jay's statement. Instead, Anna took her bag and stepped out to get ready. She returned a minute later, after Jay and Nick had finished eating. They all gathered their things for class left after Anna returned. They didn't have to walk quickly, they'd have plenty of time. When they got to their first period class, a class taught by one Professor Port. They sat down with Jay at the end, then Nick, then Anna, then Sasha. Nick hoped to keep them well away from eachother....Nick smiled though, happy that he'd only had to stop one argument this morning. Just as the class was beginning, two more teams arrived. Nick and Jay exchanged glances, and Sasha and Anna looked at eachother and held back laughter. They recognized these teams as Team RWBY and Team JNPR. The two teams took their seats, in odd patterns, and the class began.

Immediately Professor Port launched into a monologue about Huntsmen and Huntresses, during which time it appeared that one of Team RWBY had begun to draw a picture of the Professor. Port had now moved on to a story about being a young hunter....The story was boring beyond belief. Nick leaned back, not even paying attention. He glanced to his right, and saw Jay, also not paying attention. Every now and then, he'd mutter to himself, as if talking to something that wasn't there. Nick frowned, trying to hear something, but couldn't. One of the times however, he caught Jay opening his eyes....And one of these times, the didn't fade from gold....But instead faded from a deep crimson. Nick wasn't sure what to think about this, but he disregarded it as the Professor cleared his throat, apparently taking attention from RWBY's leader's rather bad drawing of the Professor. At the same time, he looked to his left and saw Sasha wake with a jolt at his throat clearing. He continued the story, and Sasha rolled her eyes, attempting to get back to sleep. Anna didn't look interested, but she continued to listen, probably just out of obligation....In a few minutes, Professor Port spoke up, and one of Team RWBY stepped forward from her seat. Jay sat forward in his seat, ready to pay attention. Nick recognized one of the Schnee family when he saw them, and she left the room as people stared after her. She returned in about fifteen minutes, after changing into her battle clothing, and walked proudly onto the floor, where Professor Port had dragged a large cage onto the floor. The interior of the cage was dark, but that didn't matter to Jay. He could see what was in that cage. He smiled smugly and leaned back in his chair again. This wouldn't be any good entertainment......The girl, named Weiss, stood facing the cage. Professor Port cut the lock off of the cage, and the door fell open. A boarbutusk charged from the cage. Nick frowned, and his heart fell. Like Jay, he leaned back in his chair, thinking this wouldn't be any fun. He looked over at Sasha and saw her sleeping once more, and chuckled to himself. Anna saw this and smiled, muttering to him,

"Your face is red again...." Nick took the smile from his face and watched the fight. The boarbutusk was wrestling with Weiss's weapon, which had become caught in it's tusks. Nick was a little shocked. For a Schnee, she wasn't very good. The beast threw her weapon off behind it. Nick rolled his eyes and heard Jay mutter something to himself. The leader of Weiss's team was trying to give her good advice, but Weiss seemed adamant not to take it. Instead, she retrieved her weapon, and killed the beast. Nick was disappointed that she couldn't take that thing quicker. But after finally killing the thing, and appearing exhausted after doing so, Professor Port dismissed the class.

Anna had to wake Sasha before they walked from the room.

Nick turned to Jay, "So, what's next for today, genius...." Jay frowned at Nick, appearing to not be in a good mood. Nick wasn't sure why....He seemed to completely disregard the earlier confrontations with Sasha, so why was he annoyed?

He spoke up, "Nothing. We only had one class today. That class was to serve as a sort of orientation, giving a summary of classes to come. Everyone in first year had that class. The rest of the day, at least today, is ours to get settled in." He spoke with evident annoyance, when he finished, he began walking towards the dorm without a word.

Nick was a little shocked, "What's **his** problem all of a sudden...."

Sasha responded sarcastically, "He's just an asshole, ignore him."

Nick turned to her, "He's not really....He's a good person....I think.....He was muttering to himself earlier, maybe he's just annoyed at the class....Let's go." They all followed him back to the dorm. When they returned, they found Jay rummaging through his things. It suddenly struck Nick that they had to decorate the room......

"Oh lord...." Nick muttered.

Jay looked up and smiled, "That's right.....Make peace with your gods......Because we know have to......Well, you know." Nick prayed to Monty, and Jay muttered to Castiel. They steeled for what would probably be a hellish experience.....

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> RougemageNick here, thank you for showing interest in MZT1418 and my story, we truly appreciate it. Rougemage OUT. Mzt here. I also appreciate your interest in our personally made story. I must extend our gratitude, and do hope you have patience, as revision is not an immediate process. If you are interested in the artwork for our project, I advise you see the links in the notes for the previous chapter. This includes weaponry, characters, and symbols. Credit for the art goes to my partner, Anna, with the weapons drawn by yours truly. Thank you. Mzt1418, out. Later, peasants.


End file.
